<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Janie by Dr_Shenk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338834">You and Janie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Shenk/pseuds/Dr_Shenk'>Dr_Shenk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmy The Robot (Webcomic), Nandroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, greentext</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Shenk/pseuds/Dr_Shenk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet and silly short story about someone and their Sterling Robotics Maid-bot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and Janie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;Be owner of nandroid named Janie.<br/>&gt;You are known as being..."one of these dudes" who is a *bit* too much into your robot maid.<br/>&gt;Had your Girl, Janie, for a decent number of years now, has picked up on some of your behaviors and tastes.<br/>&gt;She usually plays along now, but you still catch her off guard now and then, making her cheek diodes glow bright.<br/>&gt;Shenanegans ensue constantly.<br/>&gt;....Wait, do you love each other?<br/>&gt;Example:<br/>&gt;One day, Janie is cleaning dishes after another nice dinner.<br/>&gt;You walk over to her, a hand of yours softly slidign up from her elbow to cup around her shoulder.<br/>&gt;She freezes in the middle of washing a particular dish. She turns to you. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" she asks innocently.<br/>&gt;You give her a relaxed, warm look, your eyelids slightly drooped as your lips are turned in a slight smile. Your tone is nearly a purr as you say, "Why, yes, there certainly is.~"<br/>&gt;Janie imitates a shiver as her brows slightly tilt up. "--And that is, sir?"<br/>&gt;You grin as both of wour hands clutch her hip and her shoulder, turning her to face you directly. "Well, my dear Janie...We have just had dinner...I do believe it is time-" you say before pressing her gasping body directly up against yours, making her look up at you with surprise, "-for dessert.~"<br/>&gt;You really sell it, drooping your eyelids further, your brow slightly furrowing down with a playful, predatory smile.<br/>&gt;Janie shudders, her brow tilted as her cheek LEDs start to shine. "Oh-ho my, Sir.~" she shakily responds. "S-so soon?"<br/>&gt;"Come now, my pretty maid," you go on, "I have already had the sustenance for my body. But now I need somethign for my *soullll*~. Something very...Very....sweet~."<br/>&gt;You slip your fingertips up along her hair, some fingers gently caressing along the side of her head, making her close her eyes and lean in to the affectionate petting as her slender fingers gently clutch up along your sides, near-instinctively sliding her knee joint softly up along the side of your leg. Her eyes were closed as he lips slightly part as she imitates a softly heaves exhale.<br/>&gt;"What can I get for you, dear Sir?~" she asks dreamily.<br/>&gt;You lean your head in ever closer to hers, looking directly into her recording orbital array. "COME now, my dear. You KNOW what I *reeeeally* want.~"<br/>&gt;"SIR~!" she gasps. "We musn't~! YOU shouldn't~!" her voice cries in a hushed tone of excitement mixed with shame and trepidation.<br/>&gt;You simply give her a seductive smile, leaving her to shakily giggle...</p><p>&gt;Later, your sweet little Janie relented....into getting you youe dessert.<br/>&gt;"MMph!....MMMMMph....GAWD! I LOVE your lemon pound cake!" you exclaim as happy as a giddy child, making sure to chew in a way that doesn't sound like you were talkign with your mouth full.<br/>&gt;"*(Sighhhh)* I'm very glad you like it sir. But you *know* too much of that cake will cause you problems to your health."<br/>&gt;"Oh, I don't care," you retort with a smile. "It's lemon pound cake, and *you* made it, I can hardly resist. You're the best, Janie."<br/>&gt;The nandroid giggles and...does something that she has never done before. She leans down close to you...and you instinctively turn to face her.<br/>&gt;As easy as breathing, you exchange a sweet little peck on the lips.<br/>&gt;She starts to walk back to finishing the dishes and you return to eating your cake piece...But you both stop.<br/>&gt;The realization strikes both of you.<br/>&gt;You're not sure how it is striking Janie, but you feel this surprising, wonderful and gentle warmth of realization.<br/>&gt;"Janie?" you call out to the bot standing near the sink.<br/>&gt;"Yes, Sir?" the robot asks, soudning unsure and vulnerable, cheeks glowing like a traffic light.<br/>&gt;You smile, your own glow brightening your cheeks. "...Would you...care to come and sit with me a while?"<br/>&gt;"Oh, uh...But the dishes, Sir. I need to place them in the-"<br/>&gt;"Please," you tell her, making sure she can see the tender, longing look in your eyes. "...The dishes can wait, can't they?"<br/>&gt;She blinks her eyes and her lips curl up into a smile before she places one dish or two into the dishwasher and wipes her wet hands upon the hand-towel on the oven handle. She walks over to you, scooting out a chair, sharing another look with you before scooting the chair as close to you as possible...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>